


2009 Snarry Games Tribute

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collage of images from the 2009 Snarry Games (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/). Please see the credits for the names of the artists whose work was used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2009 Snarry Games Tribute

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 46 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Bleeding Love"  
 **Artist:** Leona Lewis  
 **Summary:** A collage of images from the 2009 Snarry Games (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/). Please see the credits for the names of the artists whose work was used.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Snarry Games 2009 Tribute Vid](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnarryGames2009TributeFinal.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Snarry Games 2009 Tribute Vid on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/10/01/snarry-games-2009-tribute-vid/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnarryGames2009TributeFinal.wmv)


End file.
